


将爱abo番外

by rrrr111



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrr111/pseuds/rrrr111





	将爱abo番外

番外 关于“对不起”

 

对于那款无意中做出的甜点被经理取名为“对不起”时，plan是很嫌弃的。

多么俗套又狗血的名字。

直到后来他才理解了为什么这款甜点会爆火——用来哄生气的恋人时实在是太好用了。

mean恼他不关心自己的时候，送上一份。mean恼他有话不直说的时候，送上一份。mean恼他不注意身体的时候，送上一份。

不管怎样，只要自己送上一份淡蓝色的甜点，mean总会吃光它，然后带着酸甜清香的味道同自己接吻。

然后和好如初。

可是这次，好像不大管用了。

plan望着mean离去的身影，挫败地叹了口气，这次好像真的搞大发了。

mean出了家门，驱车到了公司。公休日，除了值班的员工，整个公司空荡荡的。

阴沉着脸进了办公室，却发现早在前几日所有的工作就已经处理好了，只待着公休日能同plan有一个两个人的旅行。

所以当plan带着歉意向自己表示公休日要留守餐厅时，自己是失望的。

不过没关系，plan向来要强，他能愿意同自己安稳的生活已经是极大的妥协，总不好再去过分地涉足他的工作和计划。自己向来对plan的私人关系敏感，却也不曾干预他同别人交往，更别提好些公事。自从上次自己给餐厅做推广的事被plan挑明，自己更是不曾过问一字一句。

mean想，对于某些事，自己不过问大概便是plan想要的尊重。

但这并不包括plan长期服用避孕药这件事。

mean有些心冷。

自己无意中发现plan在服用白色的药片，便随口问了一句。他本以为是某种维生素，可plan的反应却是让他没想到的。

plan迟疑了一下，然后小心地观察着他的神色，轻声地说，是避孕药。

mean瞬时一愣。

其实大多数的A对子嗣问题向来看得很重，不然也不会费尽心思地夺取omega资源。所以A对于避孕药这一类的东西异常排斥，更别说对omega自己偷着吃药这种事会有多愤怒。

“多久了？”

“…一直都有吃，长期的比临时的副作用小一点。”

那大概有两年了。

mean自诩对于孩子的事情看得淡，有没有都无所谓，可plan就这样明晃晃地告诉自己从结婚的时候他就开始吃避孕药，却整整两年不曾和自己提过一个字，他…感情上确实有些不能接受。

哪怕plan说一句他不想，自己完全可以用安全套。可他偏偏什么都不讲。

mean只觉得一颗心往下沉，嗤笑道plan还真的是从不说假话。可就这样带着诚实的帽子却偏偏要说伤人的话，mean对于这种行为更是没有办法冷静。

plan见他不说话，便瞧着他的脸色向他靠过去，mean躲了，只自顾自地进房休息。

接连几天如此，plan也有些急躁了。

他从没见过mean这个样子。当自己全然不存在一般，连个眼神也不愿意给。他宁愿mean和自己吵一架也好过一声不吭。

plan给gun打过电话，后知后觉地发现原来这件事的后果这般得大。大得他有些难过，大得他…有些不能承受。

plan想同mean和好，想同他谈谈，可mean一幅油盐不进的样子，见到他便躲，错开了所有两个人相处的时间。

连甜品也不能让他多看一眼。

原来被喜欢的人拒绝是这样的。

plan蔫蔫地缩在沙发上，再想不出还有什么办法能补救。

电话响了，plan有气无力地瞄了一眼，是saint。

mean的那位好朋友。

虽然人家有了alpha，但自己总是觉得有些吃味——他参与了mean那一段自己不曾知道的人生。

把手机掉了个个，plan恹恹接了起来。

“喂。”

——  
mean回家的时候，身上带着些酒气。

客厅开着小灯，显然是特意给自己留的。

餐桌上依旧放着那块淡蓝色的甜点，同自己离开的时候一样。mean走过去瞧了瞧，没有冷藏的甜品，慕斯已经化掉，奶油也塌陷，在碟中分离出一滩水渍。

mean拿起碟子，面无表情地将甜品倒进了垃圾桶。

瞧瞧，多像自己那外表华丽却腐烂钝痛的爱情。

mean知道plan就在卧室里休息。

可他头一次升起了分居念头。

他需要冷静。需要思考自己把plan困在身边究竟值不值得。

曾经以为，把plan留在身边，哪怕他不爱自己，可只要每天见得到他睡在自己身边，见到他的喜怒哀乐，便是一辈子这样过也值得。

自己何曾不贪心，有了一点便想要一寸，有了一寸便想要一尺，可终究在陪伴和爱情里，自己放弃了plan的爱情。自己本也要不来他的爱情。

他肯把陪伴留给自己也是好的。要知足的。

可是现在，他觉着自己错了。

陪伴和爱情原本就该是一体的。爱而不得和相敬如冰就不要比哪个更体面了。

说多了便少不得自作多情和一厢情愿，对于mean来说，还得加上自我麻痹。扯开这层纱布说个清楚，无异于扇自己两个耳光。

mean脱掉外套，随手扔到了沙发上，酒气顺着衣裳飘散，又浓烈了几分。

客卧的浴室不比主卧的方便，热水器故障了有些日子还没来得及修，只放得出凉水。

mean脱了衣服站在花洒下，溅出的凉水在皮肤上留下了一层细细的疙瘩。水流顺着睫毛淌下，在肌肤的纹理上分叉，又在下颌处汇合，滴撒在瓷砖上，填满了细密的沟壑。

自己不愿去想了。

去想那愚蠢又未知的念头。

只要时间够久，山海可平。可那又关自己什么事呢，那时候怕是自己骨灰都发霉了。

浴室里没有备好的浴衣，只有象征性的浴巾。

mean无所谓地用着一次性牙刷和不常用的沐浴露洗去了一身酒气。

推开门的时候，不期而然，见到了坐在床上的plan。

浓密的发丝，宽大的衬衫，只到大腿根部的内裤。线条姣好的小腿交叉着，合拢的大腿上放着一个精致的瓷碟，上面赫然是淡蓝色的甜点。

mean瞧了两眼，便撤了目光。

plan穿成这样带着甜点，无非是来求和。

他见多了plan床下的样子，冷静的，不羁的，可爱的。穿西装的，穿运动服的，穿厨师服的。

可在床上，他只见过plan什么都不穿的样子。

自己不愿意在这种时候和他玩什么情趣——两厢欢喜，才叫情趣。

plan却是像来卖身还债的。

mean略过plan身边，坐在了床头，带着明显赶人的意味。

plan低着头好似在想着什么，而后仿佛下定了决心般，起身将瓷碟放在了床头柜上，转过头便跨坐在mean的大腿上。

浴巾短小，堪堪地遮在大腿根上，却挡不住胯间尚未勃起的凸起。

plan环着mean的脖颈，隔着薄薄的内裤用屁股去蹭mean的性器。衬衫的领口大开，plan轻轻摇晃着身体，将脖子送到了mean的唇边，献祭一般的虔诚。

“发热期？”mean伸手去摸plan的腺体，plan咬着牙发出了一丝呻吟。

“不是。”

腺体被抚摸激起的酥麻，顺着脊椎扩散到整个身体，跨在mean身体两侧的双腿忍不住地想合拢。plan低下头去吻mean的眼睛，然后是鼻尖，双唇。plan轻轻用虎牙啃噬着早已熟悉的柔软，双手顺着mean的脖颈滑向胸口轻轻地抚弄，然后去解他覆在腰间的浴巾。

“我今天不想做。”

mean侧过头，抽离了plan的吻。狭长的双眼里没有笑意，更没有情欲。

往日里月牙般的眼睛如今只有冷淡。

plan能感觉到，自己屁股下的性器半硬了，是有反应的。可偏偏这人的神色极漠然，像在看无关紧要的棋子。

plan垂下眼，不甘地沉默了半晌，然后捧着mean的脸颊，带着极度的掠夺，吻了上去。

“我爱你。”

plan咬着mean的嘴唇，用齿尖在mean的唇上撕破了一个口子。腥甜的血液顺着舌尖流进了两个人的口腔，mean皱着眉承受，却不发一字。

“我道歉，是我不对，我应该早一点告诉你，我早就爱上你了——”

plan望着mean嘴角还在溢出的血液，轻轻地用拇指拭去。微长的刘海半遮了眼，mean透着细密的间隙，只瞧得见被发丝割裂的黑白瞳仁。他伸出手，将发丝拨开，想去看plan面上的神色。

plan垂着头，耳尖泛着红，嘴唇一张一合，絮絮叨叨语无伦次，“我，我两年前就爱上你了，我也不知道为什么…你给我拿股权，帮我置办餐厅，替我挡了外面的流言…我都知道的…”

mean盯着plan越来越低的头，只看得见他头顶的发旋了，小小的，顺时针的方向。

plan缓缓地将头搁在mean的间上，鼻间俱是陌生沐浴露的气息。

“你做的事我很感谢，也很…”

mean感受着plan的下巴在自己肩头的颤动，甚至想象得到plan在寻找形容词皱眉的样子。

plan对自己说，我爱你。

自己想过很多种情况下的我爱你，也想过很多种自己该如何大度地表示喜悦和接受的方式。

可是当plan真的这样说出来，自己脑海里的景象，却是一个也记不得了。

没有极度的喜悦，兴奋，甚至是一丝涟漪。

或许自己那念念不忘的期待，早就在日复一日的自我麻痹中没了色彩。

降低了自己的期待，怀揣着对结果最坏的审判，当plan哪怕只有一点点靠近的意思，自己都会感到异常满足。

这样才能过下去。

“…你懂得吧？”

plan小心地询问着。像一只伸出爪子拨弄毛线球的奶猫。

可mean知道，自己怀里的，哪里是什么奶猫，那是一只收起利爪的豹子。再怎么柔顺，本性也野得很。

mean想了想，将plan从自己肩膀上捞了起来，面对面地瞧着他，“plan，你听没听过一个词，”

“叫信息素爱情。”

这个词是mean无意中看到的，就是字面上的意思。

因为信息素相合，才会有互相靠近，依赖和眷恋。

这就是ao结合的悲哀。

plan没听过，他向来对ao方面的事情不甚敏感。可这不妨碍他做阅读理解。

plan张大了眼，怔怔地望着mean，心中咯噔一声，像被人砸了个洞，透着风的那种。

mean不相信自己。

将自己的爱恋推给了信息素。

plan的唇抿成了一条僵硬的线，眼里有着mean从未见过的不知所措。

mean有些后悔，他心疼了。

mean伸手拍拍plan的背，想说没关系。可plan却挪开了他的手臂，带着倔强和决绝，“我是很喜欢你的味道，可是我爱你，和你的信息素无关。你不肯信的话，我明天去医院把标记洗掉，重新……”

mean皱着眉掐着plan的下巴，“胡说什么！”

plan恼怒，别着头道，“我也喜欢大堂经理身上的水果味，还喜欢后厨学徒身上的牛奶味，还有隔壁花店老板身上的竹子香…”

“你够了没有！”mean恨恨地瞧着这人，心里气得很，“你跟我说你喜欢他们做什么，我…”

“…可我只想跟你在一起呀。”

软糯糯的声音，同方才的凶巴巴简直判若两人。

mean觉着自己的心扑通扑通，跳的有些急了。

“你心跳好快啊。”

plan放在mean胸前的手，摸摸蹭蹭，还掐了一把颜色极淡的肉粒。

mean瞪他，plan却笑了，露着两颗虎牙。

终究还是被这个人吃得死死的。

虽然早已没有了激情澎湃，mean却觉得此时比任何时候都要来的满足。

旱苗得雨，孤舟得水。

总算他还是得到了plan的爱情。

“关于吃药的事…”plan偷偷瞥了眼mean的脸色，“我没有别的意思…就只是…有点怕…”

“其实啊，我是个胆小鬼。”

“我怕说了我爱你，就再也没有退路，也怕…小孩，我不懂这个嘛，也没上过o的生理课，更不想自己去看。”

“我总是觉着，把心放在自己这里最安全，好坏都是自己受着，也怨不到别人…可要是真的把心放在另一个人身上，他高兴我便高兴，他不开心我便不开心，他做什么都牵动着我的情绪，我要为他的难过而难过，会吃醋，会心神不宁…我就怕极了。”

“…可是我忍不住。”

忍不住去在意你，忍不住想拥抱你，忍不住地，想爱你。

mean静静地听着，只觉得心中敞亮极了。

他的plan终于愿意把自己最脆弱的地方拿给自己看，就像一只豹子愿意向你敞开毫无防备柔弱又软嫩的肚皮。

它收起了最尖锐的指甲，拿着它粉色的软垫撩拨着心弦，一下，一下，只留下了心动的颤抖。

“…这两年你都感觉不到吗。”自己越来越贪恋mean的温暖，贪恋他对自己迷恋。

只是今天自己才知道，若是不直接告诉mean自己爱他，他怕是会一直把自己甩给那什么该死的信息素爱情。

plan坐在mean的身上，故意扭动了两下，然后带着一幅天真无邪的样子去亲吻mean的脸颊，“你原谅我好不好。”

mean没有办法拒绝这样的plan。

他的小豹子正窝在自己怀里乞求原谅。

“我不是生气你吃药。”mean伸手环住了plan的腰，两个人贴合的更加紧密。

“我只是气你，什么都不肯说。”

“怕也不说，有事情也不说，”更过分的是，不肯说早就爱上了自己。一个字都不肯。

“我早就和你说过，我不耐猜来猜去，你…”

plan伸出手捂住了他的嘴唇，小声嘟囔着，“都道过歉了，就不要训话了吧。”

mean瞧着他这副精怪的样子，张嘴去咬他的手指，“道歉就完了？”

plan被啃咬得细痒，本就圆亮的眼睛眯了起来，悄悄地用另一只手去揉捏mean的腰，然后轻轻地用自己的东西去顶蹭他的腹部。

赤裸的暗示不言而喻。

“我们做吧。”

plan低下头和mean接吻，一边舔舐着不再流血的伤口，一边含糊不清地说，“不麻烦你，我来做。”

mean饶有兴致的任凭plan不甚熟练地勾引自己，一手顺着衬衫的底摆探了进去，“你会吗。”

带着笑意的声音传进plan的耳里，衣衫里抚摸着胸口的手让plan叹了口气。他握住mean的手腕，顺着胸口滑下，落在了已经撑起内裤的地方。

“我对你…。”

mean不轻不重地揉捏了一下，plan泄了一丝呻吟。

“可我没有安全套。”

plan喘息着，将mean推倒在床上，自己伏了上去，去咬他的耳垂，“还在怪我吗？”

手下有些急迫地抚弄着mean的胸口和腰肉，指尖贪婪地流连在每一寸光滑的皮肤上，画出一道道细酥的电流。

mean仰起头，plan便去吻他的下巴，蹭着他浅浅的胡茬，小声地说，“你想做什么都可以。”

鼻尖擦过鼻尖，mean伸手按住了plan的后脑，两个人默契地纠缠在一块。plan不大会舌吻，mean便勾着他的舌头吮吸他的舌尖。唇上还残留着刺痛，mean看着plan沉沦的神色，眼眸渐深。

“包括射在你脸上？”

plan张开眼，带着诧异，却没有抵触。

马上，plan移开了双眼，把头埋在mean的胸口，去舔他胸前的豆豆。

A的乳粒并不敏感，plan用力的舔弄，mean也不过觉着有些痒。mean扯出一抹笑，有一下没一下的摸着plan的头，像轻哄一个得到了新玩具的孩子。

虽然plan没有回答刚刚的问题，但mean知道，plan默许了。

plan能给出做什么都可以这样的承诺实属不易。

这说明他不再排斥性关系。起码是和自己之间的性关系。

plan一边舔着一边玩弄着mean的乳粒，只觉得mean的胸好看极了。白皙的皮肤，优美的线条，还有淡粉色的肉粒。

plan觉着自己的喜欢带着些情欲。

plan瞧瞧瞄了一眼，mean没有特别的反应。

身下的浴巾被人解开丢到了一边，mean将手臂枕在了脑后，有些期待地看着plan。谁知道他会做些什么。

plan伸出手，握住了还没有完全勃起的性器，轻轻地撸动两下。瞬间，形状姣好的东西便又胀大了一圈，暗红色的头部脱开外边的皮，缓缓地探了出来。

mean被他握着，只觉着plan的手心有些湿，有些烫。很舒服。

他挺着腰动了两下，那性器便在plan的手里摩擦了两下，不安分地跳动。

plan下了床，跪在了床边，瞧了一眼那鸡蛋大小的头部，凑过去轻轻地舔了一口。

热热的肉感，也没有什么味道。没有想象中地那样不适。

mean被他小猫似的舔了一口，倒吸了一口气，舌头的温度远比手心来得炽热，也更软。

plan没给人做过口活，只凭着印象，学着平常mean对自己做的那样，将整个头部含进了嘴里，然后用着舌头一下一下地描绘着口腔里的形状。

有些太大了。

plan含着那东西，摸索着舔弄，直到他舔到前面的小眼，mean大腿上的肌肉猛地紧绷了。

plan挑眉，带着点恶劣用舌尖去探小眼的深处，他甚至能感觉到mean的呼吸都急促了。

口中开始尝得到咸咸的味道，不知道什么时候鼻息间也闻得到麝香了。

mean撑着手臂坐了起来，见着自己胯间玩得不亦乐乎的plan，抬起腿去蹭plan的下体。

总不能让自己一个人难受。

plan的呼吸也乱了节奏，身下被mean挑逗似的玩弄，早就起了反应，身后好像也开始湿了。

mean推着plan的肩膀，将性器从plan的口中抽了出来，带着一道不曾断开的银丝。mean瞧着plan被磨蹭成艳色的嘴唇，眼睛都红了，而后拍了拍自己的大腿，“舔不出来的，坐上来。”

这是嫌弃自己技术不好咯。

plan爬了起来，利索的脱了内裤，毫不遮掩地跨坐在mean的腿上，低着头在他的身上乱嗅。

“你今天好像很激动啊。”

mean掐了一把plan的屁股，却摸到一手的湿润。他凑过去咬plan的喉结，哑着声音道，“彼此彼此。”

穴口被插进了两根手指，plan皱着眉仰起了头。空气中草木清新的香味完全遮盖不了旖旎的纠缠，同麝香慢慢地混在了一起。

“不是说了我来。”

plan没有去管mean还插在自己身体里的手指，自顾自地将自己的手指也插了进去。

浅浅地低吟响在耳畔，mean在plan的身体里勾住了他的手指，引着plan去抠弄他自己最敏感的地方。

“唔…”

这种感觉很奇妙。

plan被mean引着戳弄自己的前列腺，强烈的快感让他有一瞬间的失神。

“叫出来，我想听。”

mean像一条吐着信子的毒舌，在plan的耳边用最温柔的声音蛊惑着。

他从未真正意义上的听过plan叫床。

既然今天plan自己给了这个机会，那他便要把所有的福利统统拿回来。

“不…”

穴口出已经有透明的液体顺着抽插的手指缓缓流出，mean轻轻哼笑着突然发力，勾着plan的手指用力地碾过敏感的一点。

“啊…别啊…”

只几下，plan便射在了mean的小腹上。白色的热流顺着mean的人鱼线流过大腿，然后一点一点地的滴在了床单上，留下了一个个深色的印子。

plan趴在mean的肩上，大口地喘着气。

真是个坏心眼的男人。

plan不待mean再说些什么，便眼快手快地握了mean的东西，然后抵在自己的穴口来回蹭弄。

两个人的体液交合在一起，在股间发出了粘腻的声音。

“想进来吗。”

plan轻轻地放低了身体，让头部浅浅地顶开入口。

两个人俱是一声叹息。

mean好笑地瞧着plan用力地撩拨自己，又顶了顶，便将整个头部顶了进去。

“你是在折磨我还是折磨你自己。”

身体被滚烫的利器破开，虽然不很疼，可每一次被进入plan都有被撕裂的错觉。

plan缓了缓，然后干脆地坐了下去。

“太深了…”

跪坐的姿势本就不借力，这一坐下去，粗长的性器便埋进了最深处。plan细哼着缩了缩穴口，用身体感受着mean的形状，露出了餍足的神色。

mean也没好过。

这人收缩着穴口，像要把自己绞射了一般，却偏偏一动不动。

“你确定要这么折磨我？”

mean伸出手狠狠地掐plan浑圆的臀瓣，在上边留下了红红的指印。

“嘶…”plan吃痛，猛地想起曾经被mean做到不能下床的日子，马上换了语气，带着些讨巧，“就…我学艺不精…不是故意的…”

mean轻哼了一声，只觉得plan的身体里湿得一塌糊涂，“那你就好好学。”

说罢便将胳膊绕过了plan的膝弯，将他整个人折了起来，这下是真的只有结合处在承力了。

“别……啊……”

mean开始前后摆弄着plan的身体，plan惊得将mean的脖颈环得死死的。

身体里被mean毫无章法地搅动着，穴口里的软肉被mean撞的生疼。

plan被顶弄地湿了眼眶。他们从来没用这个姿势做过，太刺激了。

“叫。”

plan喘着气，闻着渐浓的麝香，头脑也不甚清醒了。

mean死命地干他，plan受不住了，低低地喊出支离破碎的呻吟。

声音又低又粘，带着撒娇般的鼻音，断断续续地响着。

mean终于得逞似的，吻了一下plan的锁骨。

plan被mean放在了床上，赤裸着下体任由mean操干，两人的结合处随着大力地进出，溢出了好些体液，不一会便打湿了身下的床单。

mean掰开plan的臀瓣，去瞧那被自己撑开的穴口。mean缓缓地抽了出来，那穴口便缩回平常般大小，只是不断地往外吐着淫液。

mean狠狠地插了回去，plan呻吟了一声，穴口又紧紧裹住了mean的肉棒。

“真浪。”

mean小声地在plan耳边说下流话，plan马上闭了眼，却红了整个脸。

plan身上的衬衫被蹂躏地没剩几颗扣子，mean随手一扯，便露出了整片的胸膛。

受了omega信息素的影响，plan原本小麦色的皮肤渐渐变得白皙滑腻，身上原本健美的线条也柔和了不少，只在行动间能隐约窥探到藏在皮肤下极富弹性的肌肉。

mean伸出手去掐弄早就变得深红的肉粒，plan瑟缩了一下，穴口也痉挛了。

mean俯下身重重地吸了一口，plan推拒着mean的肩膀，发出了一声粘腻的喘息。

“玩点有意思的吧。”

plan起伏着胸膛，不解地看着mean，却见他拿过一旁的甜点直接扣在了自己的胸膛上。

“啊…凉…”

mean将那瓷碟扣在plan的胸上，顺着肉粒，小腹滑到了再次挺立的下体。

慕斯和奶油的气息混杂在被情欲纠缠的草木和麝香中，显得格外清新。mean慢条斯理地将瓷碟一扔，在plan的身上轻轻舔了一口。

“真甜。”

plan瞧着这人不怀好意的样子，认命般地找了个舒服的姿势。

“要干就干。”

说完便扭过头，英勇就义般闭了眼。

整整一个晚上，mean换了不止一个两个姿势，也不止舔干净了奶油慕斯，更不止射在了plan的脸上。

mean觉着，直到这晚，他才完完整整地拥有了plan。从身体到灵魂，他统统打上了自己的痕迹。

欠债还钱，天经地义。

钱债要用钱来还，情债要用情来还，剩下这么多年自己为他伤过的心，冷过的情…就要他肉偿吧。

还上个一辈子，总该还得完了。

mean望着被干到意乱情迷的人，放纵地闯进了他身体里最秘密的入口。

plan呜咽着呻吟，带着哭腔求饶，mean狠狠地冲撞了好一会，猛地拔了出来，射在了plan的股间和大腿上。

plan的身体上遍是mean留下液体，就连头发丝上还残存着已经干涸的白色痕迹。

mean将已经昏沉的人揽到了怀里，紧紧地拥着。

无论多久，他始终记得那年操场上plan漫不经心从自己身上掠过的一眼。

小豹子从来不会在意身边的花花草草，唯有走进了狮子的领地才会认真地仰望这位自己不是对手的猎手。

mean愿意做那只将小豹子引入自己领地的狮子，永远地护着他。只要它肯抬起头认真地，看一看自己。

窗外初晓，云开日明。

或许，只要肯用力地坚守，有情人，终会得成眷属。

 

(完)


End file.
